


Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es estar ahí por el ser amado en la salud y... la enfermedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- El turno de Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabajo de ficción; nada contenido en este fic es real.

**1.- El turno de Tom.**

—¿Y bien, qué tal? —Les preguntó Simone apenas servirles la sopa de brócoli con crema agria en los platos y hasta el borde—. ¿Buena, muy buena, excelente? No sean tímidos, pueden halagarme todo lo que quieran, les prometo que no se me subirán los humos a la cabeza—se sentó ella misma ante la mesa.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de terror con Gordon, quien cerró los ojos en una oración personal y hundió su cuchara en el espeso menjunje. Un bocado y su expresión era un poema a todos los perritos y gatitos muertos del mundo.

—Uhm, cariño, es delicioso—mintió. Obviamente mintió. Lo que salía de sus labios y lo que realmente decía su cara, eran dos sentimientos por completo diferentes.

—Dios se apiade de nuestra alma —le murmuró Bill a su gemelo, antes de darle un bocado a la sopa.

—Y de nuestros estómagos —agregó éste, haciendo lo propio y deglutiendo su cucharada sin siquiera darle oportunidad a sus papilas gustativas de apreciar el sabor. Mejor así, si no quería después arrancarse la lengua en un ataque de locura.

—¿Qué tal ustedes? —Los miró Simone con ojos brillantes de la emoción—. Aún queda en la olla por si quieren repetir dos y hasta tres platos más. No me importaría.

—Oh mamá —dijo Bill con el tono de la piel casi del mismo color que la sopa—, eres tan... tan...

—Generosa —suplió Tom antes de que su gemelo la cagara en grande hablando con lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza—. Por supuesto que comeremos más.

—Yo también —se les unió Gordon en solidaridad, consciente de que si estaban en esa situación era por su culpa—. Es lo mejor que he comido en años.

Apenas Simone se retiró de la mesa para traer el segundo guiso, los tres comensales sacaron la lengua y se las limpiaron con sus servilletas, tratando por todos los medios de quitarse el asqueroso sabor de la boca, considerando en ello un buen trago de gasolina o aguarrás.

—No voy a poder sobrevivir si a esto si de verdad cocinó tres platillos —gruñó Bill, llevándose una mano al estómago y pidiéndole disculpas por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—No olvides el postre —le recordó Gordon con una mano en la garganta y con aspecto de contenerse para no vomitar ahí mismo.

—Mierda —maldijo Tom, a sabiendas de que nadie en esa mesa le reprocharía el uso de una palabrota para describir su impresión porque todos pensaban lo mismo.

No era ningún secreto que las habilidades culinarias de Simone eran deficientes y dejaban mucho que desear. Más que eso, eran pésimas. Terribles. Una ofensa. Una blasfemia tan grande como aparecer en plena misa, desnudo y borracho.

Tampoco que fuera un asunto del que preocuparse. La madre de los gemelos era distraída por naturaleza y no la mejor ama de casa del mundo. En sus palabras, se limitaba a limpiar, mantener el orden y a llamar a la comida rápida cada vez que le apeteciera, algo de lo cual los demás miembros en el hogar no oponían objeción en lo absoluto.

Por desgracia para ellos, la visita un mes antes de la tía abuela Norah había supuesto en sus vidas un cambio radical. La anciana, a pesar de frisar los setenta años y tener artritis en las dos manos, era también conocida por ser una excelente cocinera. Bajo su cuidado, tanto los gemelos como Gordon y Simone comieron como reyes platillo tras platillo de exquisiteces y delicias dignas de la alta orden culinaria.

Su partida había supuesto un cambio triste, de regreso a las pizzas a domicilio, a la visita semanal al restaurante de comida china, al autoservicio en McDonald’s y a otros tantos restaurantes que en cinco kilómetros a la redonda los rodeaban. El fallo había sido de Gordon al comentarle a Simone lo mucho que extrañaba a la tía abuela Norah y a sus manjares, porque esa misma tarde la madre de los gemelos había ido a la librería más cercana y comprado todos los libros de recetas que su tarjeta de crédito había podido pagar, que hablando con honestidad, no eran pocos.

Convencidos de que en cuestión de días se le pasaría, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando Simone había pasado la mañana completa en la cocina, entre el ruido de los sartenes y el cuchillo al golpear la tabla de picar sin descanso y con ahínco, sólo para salir de ahí con una comida de tres partes que había sabido a rayos, truenos y centellas.

Lo más triste de todo el asunto había sido ver el rostro de Simone al servirles la comida, orgullosa del trabajo hecho con sus propias manos y esperando los elogios que el esfuerzo le daría. Incapaces de romperle las ilusiones, ni los gemelos ni Gordon habían podido hablarle con la verdad. En su lugar, optado por mentir y decirle que era lo más rico que hubieran comido en su vida, incluso si en ello se arriesgaban a vivir con los intestinos hechos trizas por el resto de su existencia.

Craso error, porque una semana después y a Simone seguía sin írsele la fiebre por la cocina, con un resultado de siete días continuos víctimas de gases, dolores de estómago, náuseas, acidez, diarrea crónica y otros tantos padecimientos en la casa Kaulitz.

Aquel día no había sido la excepción y Bill casi había preferido tirarse desde alguna ventana del segundo piso para cancelar la comida del día por una visita de emergencia al hospital cuando se había enterado de que el primer plato incluía a su archienemigo de toda la vida: El brócoli.

—He aquí el platillo fuerte —regresó Simone de la cocina, llevando consigo una cacerola grande cubierta aún por la tapa—. ¿Preparados para la gran sorpresa? No vayan a babear encima del mantel. Sin más... ¡Voilá! —Destapó la comida sólo para mostrar lo que parecían ser los restos maltratados de algún puerco arrollado en la carretera, aún con las pezuñas en su sitio y recubierto con una generosa capa de ensalada y una crema que olía a chamusquina—. ¿A que luce apetitoso?

Tom y Gordon alcanzaron a fingir sonrisas, ambos llevándose una mano al pecho y preguntándose cuántos segundos tendrían entre el primer bocado y una carrera de vida o muerte hacía el baño más cercano.

Bill no. Con su delicadeza habitual, lo dijo todo sin palabras: Vomitando sobre la cacerola, con la piel sudada y cetrina, para después desplomarse sobre la mesa en un estruendo de platos y cubiertos cayendo al suelo.

—¿Uh? —Frunció Simone el ceño—. ¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar?

—Verás, cariño... —Se puso en pie Gordon, tomándole la mano a su mujer y guiándola fuera del comedor, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Tom de que se encargara de su gemelo—. Es un poco penoso de explicar pero...

—Gracias —le susurró Tom al cuerpo inerte de su gemelo, que desmayado y con aspecto cadavérico, no se imaginaba ni de cerca lo mucho que su intervención había sido de ayuda.

De momento, las apariciones de Simone en la cocina, canceladas y para bien.

 

—Bueno, pudieron haberme dicho desde un inicio, honestidad ante todo, ¿no?—Les reprochó Simone a su familia media hora después, cuando la verdad había salido a flote, ahogada en su propia salsa especial y flotando vientre arriba—. Yo odiaba cocinar tanto como ustedes comer lo que yo preparaba, aparentemente. Sólo lo seguía haciendo porque ustedes parecían tan felices y contentos que no quería arruinarlo.

Gordon se presionó el tabique de la nariz entre dos dedos. —Haberlo pensado antes.

—Ow, sí —se quejó Bill desde su sitio en el sofá, bebiendo entre pautas de la conversación de su Pepto-Bismol. Aún tan verde como un buen ramo de brócoli recién cortado.

—Tom, ¿podrías encargarte de él? —Le pidió Simone al mayor de sus hijos—. Si me doy prisa, aún puedo devolver todos estos libros de cocina a la librería. No le veo caso a que guarden polvo en nuestro librero si nadie más va a utilizarlos.

—Yo te acompaño —se ofreció Gordon, sin ocultar en lo mínimo lo feliz que estaba ante el fin de una era de terror a la hora de sentarse a comer.

Apenas los gemelos escucharon el automóvil partir, Tom se ofreció a cargar a su gemelo a la cama.

Con él en brazos, el mayor de los gemelos resopló todo el camino escaleras arriba, pero sin que una palabra de queja saliera de sus labios. Bill había sido muy valiente y como gracias a él podrían regresar a su vieja rutina de pedir comida rápida, en ese momento tenía carta blanca para cualquiera de sus peticiones, sin importar lo ridícula que fuera.

—Ouch, me siento del asco —murmuró el menor de los gemelos apenas su cuerpo tocó el colchón—. ¿Es mi imaginación o la habitación da vueltas?

—Se llama intoxicación, así que eres tú—se recostó Tom a su lado, tocándole la frente sudorosa y frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

—El termómetro está en el botiquín del baño de mamá —murmuró Bill con los ojos entrecerrados, acostándose de lado y haciéndose un ovillo con la almohada en el estómago—. Ugh, duele.

Rápido de movimientos, en menos de cinco minutos Tom ya lo había comprobado: Bill tenía un poco de fiebre. Casi con treinta y nueve grados, su gemelo ya estaba en un buen viaje de delirios y alucinaciones.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y mamá nos regaló un poni? —Le preguntó a Tom mientras éste le colocaba un paño humedecido con agua fresca sobre la frente—. Porque yo no, pero estoy seguro de que pasó, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un poni —se rió Tom por lo bajo.

Convencido de que lo mejor era refrescarlo por todos los medios posibles, el mayor de los gemelos desnudó a Bill hasta dejarlo en su ropa interior. Inconfundible, la hinchazón en el área del vientre delataba el padecimiento que el enfermo sufría.

—Quiero un beso —masculló Bill, respirando agitadamente.

—No, acabas de vomitar. Me niego—denegó Tom con la cabeza, preguntándose si su gemelo recordaría algo de eso al día siguiente.

—Aaandaaa —Lloriqueó Bill hasta sonar como un crío pequeño al que Santa Claus no le trajo lo que deseaba para Navidad. Antes de que Tom pudiera replicar, el menor de los gemelos soltó un eructo profundo que olía a ajo y a la sopa que habían comido menos de dos horas antes.

Tom resistió las arcadas que subían por su garganta a una velocidad alarmante, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano para así amortiguar la peste.

—Ok, eso fue... asqueroso —finalizó Bill limpiándose la boca con el brazo—. Pero quiero mi beso.

—Ni lo sueñes —se negó Tom con rotundidad—. Cuando estés mejor, hablaremos de eso. Hasta entonces, ni soñarlo. Preferiría comer del guiso de mamá antes que hacerlo.

Bill pareció reconsiderar su petición. —Hecho. Pero sigo queriendo mi beso —gimoteó—, ¿ni siquiera uno pequeño? Me haría mucho bien, mejor que cualquier medicamento amargo que me pueda dar mamá.

Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Bien sabía él que su gemelo era terco como pocas personas en el mundo lo eran, él incluido. Y seguiría de necio hasta que obtuviera lo que quisiera, así que... ¿Por qué no ceder de una buena vez por todas y terminar con la tortura de escucharlo quejarse?

—¿Un beso? Sólo uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí —alzó Bill los labios en un pequeño puchero, listo para lo que se viniera y obteniendo a cambio una agradable sorpresa cuando Tom se inclinó sobre su inflamado vientre y con cuidado, presionó un pequeño beso cerca de su ombligo.

—Listo, un beso, justo lo que _tú_ me pediste—sonrió Tom al decirlo, seguro de que había ganado y de que Bill no podría refutárselo. Un beso era un beso, sin importar dónde.

—Sé cuándo he perdido... —Balbuceó el menor de los gemelos, dejándose envolver en la calidez que dos pares de brazos en torno a su centro le proporcionaban.

—Esa es la actitud —murmuró Tom a su vez, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse—. Ahora a dormir. Cuando despiertes todos nos sentiremos mejor.

—Eso espero —murmuró Bill cediendo a la somnolencia—, de verdad que sí.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- El turno de Bill.

**2.- El turno de Bill.**

Vacaciones en México y todo apuntaba a ser la semana más grandiosa de sus vidas.

Casi, errando y por mucho.

Porque era increíble cómo el comer los platillos de la localidad habían superado a los paseos en la playa, las increíbles puestas de sol, los baños al atardecer en la playa de la cabaña que habían rentado, las salidas en bote a las islas aledañas y las sesiones de sexo al amanecer desde su balcón, rodeados por botellas del más fino champagne y la brisa salitrosa proveniente del mar. Y no para bien, sino para mal.

—Me voy a morir —gimió Tom la madrugada del quinto día, abrazado al inodoro de su habitación compartida con Bill y aspecto de haber pasado la noche en vela en esa misma posición—. Oh Dios, voy a morir en México por comer esa porquería de platillo... —Alcanzó a maldecir, antes de inclinarse sobre el retrete y devolver lo poco que quedaba dentro de su estómago.

—No dramatices —le dijo Bill, de cuclillas a su lado y acariciándole la espalda en reconfortantes movimientos circulares—. Además, fue tu culpa por comer esa cantidad de mariscos de una sentada.

—Estaban deliciosos —fue la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos, su voz haciendo eco en el interior de la bacinica de porcelana.

—Nunca dije que no fuera así, recuerda que yo también estuve ahí—le ayudó después Bill a enjuagarse el mal sabor de la boca con un vaso de agua estratégicamente preparado de antemano y después a limpiarse con una toalla el sudor del rostro—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sólo... menos peor —respondió Tom en un quejido—. Cama, quiero irme a la cama.

—Concedido —le prestó Bill el brazo para ponerlo de pie y entre los dos acercarse a la mullida cama donde menos de veinticuatro horas antes, habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. Costaba creer que era el mismo sitio donde ahora un Tom con aspecto de enfermo terminal, se dejaba caer bajo el peso de la gravedad y rodaba sobre su costado hasta quedar hecho un ovillo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que llame al médico del hotel? —Se sentó Bill al lado de su gemelo, apartándole los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la sudorosa frente.

Aquella no era la manera en la que había imaginado que pasarían su cumpleaños cuarenta. En su momento, México había sonado exótico, romántico, un sitio paradisiaco con sus playas de arena blanca y playas cristalinas donde celebrar el inicio de una nueva década en sus vidas y de paso un aniversario más en su relación como pareja. Celebración doble por sus dos vínculos más importantes, como gemelos y como amantes.

En definitiva, la realidad no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que habían imaginado en un inicio.

Que si bien los primeros días habían sido de lo más increíbles, tal como en sus fantasías, el golpe de gracia había caído la tarde anterior al salir a caminar por la playa y encontrar un restaurante con buen aspecto desde donde emanaban los vapores de la comida al ser preparada, de tal manera, en que se les había hecho agua la boca y habían decidido entrar y disfrutar de la comida local.

Tom en especial con eso último, pidiendo una charola selecta con mariscos y platillos con nombres impronunciables, para encanto de la camarera, quien después de atender su orden, les había guiñado un ojo con picardía.

La tarde había dado paso a la noche con ellos degustando cada nuevo plato con comida que el cocinero les mandaba, al grado en que al momento de pagar la cuenta y retirarse a su hotel, les había costado levantarse de sus sillas por el peso extra en sus estómagos.

Caminando de regreso por la playa bajo el cielo estrellado y el ruido de las olas al romper en la costa, el momento había sido perfecto. Tomados de la mano y compartiendo besos aquí y allá, una vez en la habitación no se habían podido contener en desnudarse el uno al otro con desesperación y pasar uno de los momentos más románticos de su vida.

De sólo recordarlo, a Bill se erizaba cada vello del cuerpo...

Y cual si Tom se propusiera en arruinar más el día, soltó un gruñido, seguido del más sonoro, largo y oloroso gas que el menor de los gemelos hubiera olido jamás. Que para alguien que había olido los de Georg después de que éste hubiera comido pan de ajo relleno de mozarela, era ya mucho decir.

—Ugh, Tom —se quejó desde detrás de su camiseta, cubriéndose la nariz—. ¿Seguro que sólo comiste mariscos y no algún zorrillo con buena preparación?

—Bueno... —El mayor de los gemelos tuvo la decencia de al menos lucir avergonzado—. Mariscos y otras comidas más. El menú se veía tan apetitoso, que no me pude resistir. Comí algo con pollo, picante, pero yumi. Y había postre de tuna, sea lo que sea, también sabía delicioso.

—¿Tuna? —Inquirió Bill, con una ceja arqueada—. Suena pescado.

—Nop, fruta. Creo que era una fruta. Al menos a eso sabía. Ya no sé más, igual pudo ser estiércol, pero no me importa porque es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida—rodó Tom en la cama, dejando salir más gases en el proceso—. Oh, quiero más.

—Olvídalo —se levantó Bill de la cama a abrir las ventanas para dejar que el aire fresco circulara en el interior de la habitación. Por su propio bien y el de su nariz, más valía que así fuera—. Las únicas palabras que sé en español son ‘sí’, ‘no’, ‘gracias’ y ‘te quiero puta’; dudo que eso nos lleve al hospital si empeoras, así que de momento, olvídate de la tuna y cualquier otro platillo que hayas comido en estos últimos días.

—Guacamole... —Balbuceó Tom—. Eso también tiene buen sabor.

—Me rindo contigo —se presionó Bill el tabique nasal entre dos dedos.

Tom rió por lo bajo, aún con la expresión en el rostro de estar dando a luz a un cactus por medios naturales, o tan naturales como su cuerpo masculino pudiera.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Bufó el menor de los gemelos, viendo que Tom seguía con una sonrisa en los labios y de vez en cuando el sonido de la risa alcanzaba sus oídos—. Si tienen que lavarte el estómago por intoxicación, no te parecerá tan divertido que te metan una manguera por... Ya sabes dónde.

—Nah, sólo recordaba cuando éramos niños. Cuando la tía Norah aún vivía y a mamá le dio por cocinar, ¿te acuerdas? Y que vomitaste sobre su asado. Aquel día te enfermaste como yo ahora, ¿pero me quejé? ¿Te dejé abandonado a tu suerte? —Bufó—. Yo creo que no. —Dejó una pausa para que sus palabras calaran hondo en su gemelo—. Me la debes, Bill.

El menor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro. —Punto a tu favor, te la debo, como dices...

—Ven acá —extendió Tom los brazos al aire—, y bésame.

—Ugh, aún recuerdas eso —enrojeció Bill, pero de cualquier modo se sacó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de su gemelo, cuidando en no moverlo mucho y provocarle otra oleada de náuseas con el bamboleo de cama—. En mi defensa, diré que tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre, y no sabía lo que decía o lo que hacía.

—Pero igual te besé —murmuró Tom, pasándole una pierna por encima de la cadera y atrayéndolo más de cerca—, ¿o no?

—Hiciste trampa —fue el turno de Bill de reírse—, así que yo haré lo mismo contigo.

—Lo dudo, soy de gustos simples—balbuceó Tom—. Yo sólo pido una pastilla para los gases y un buen trago de Pepto-Bismol.

—Tomi...

—Bueno, y un beso. Pero en los labios o no hay trato.

Bill se rió entre dientes. —Cuarenta años juntos y seguimos iguales que siempre, ¿uh?

Tom clavó sus ojos en su gemelo. —¿Esperabas algo diferente?

Bill so tomó un minuto para pensarlo. —¿La verdad? No.

Y lo cierto es que al decirlo, hablaba con la mano sobre el corazón.

Que estuvieran celebrando sus cuarenta años de vida no era lo asombroso, sino que a pesar de los altos y bajos tanto en su vida personal como en la profesional y pública, aún siguieran juntos. En el camino habían tenido que superar muchos obstáculos. Ya fuera en la forma de su madre, reticente a aceptar el lazo incestuoso que los unía y que al final había terminado por ceder, con la condición de que en algún futuro, sin importar lo lejano, le dieran al menos un nieto; las fans que incluso cinco años después de su último disco aún los seguían recordando o la infinita lista de piedras que habían intentado tambalear su relación sin éxito alguno.

Tantos años después y se seguían amando como el primer día. Si algo merecía celebrarse, era eso.

—Entonces prométeme otros cuarenta años así, los dos juntos sin que nadie pueda interponerse entre nosotros —se acurrucó Tom a su lado—. Porque volveremos a esta misma playa en nuestro cumpleaños número ochenta y comeremos en ese mismo puesto de mariscos.

—Eso si salubridad pública no lo cancela después de la demanda que les ponga por intoxicarte, Tomi —gruñó Bill, conmovido por las palabras de su gemelo, pero repelido al mismo tiempo por una mañana completa de escucharlo vomitar.

—Déjalos en paz, fue culpa mía —exhaló Tom—. Voy a confesarlo, pero no te enojes mucho... Cuando volvíamos de camino al hotel...

—¿Sí? —Alzó Bill las orejas, atento a cualquier revelación que su gemelo estuviera a punto de hacer y listo para reñirle si era necesario—. Sigue.

—Pensé: “Diablos, ¿cuándo voy a poder comer esto de nuevo?” No es como si pudiera suceder de nuevo este año, con los nuevos proyectos y esa gira el próximo mes, así que... Después de que te fuiste a dormir.

—Tom... Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste...

—Sí —tuvo la decencia el mayor de los gemelos de al menos lucir arrepentido y avergonzado por su mal comportamiento—. Regresé ahí y seguí comiendo. El pulpo era delicioso, pero el calamar... Jamás pensé que tendría ese sabor tan exquisitito y eso que sólo lo cocinaron en una plancha por unos segundos, ¡ah! —Suspiró con anhelo en su tono—. Sólo diré que valió la pena.

Bill frunció el ceño. —Así que como dije, ¿fue la cantidad y no la calidad?

—Probablemente —murmuró el mayor de los gemelos—. Pero no es nada que mucho descanso y otra visita al sanitario no alivie, ¿verdad? Digo, al menos no me quedé con la tentación. Sabes lo fatal que me sienta eso.

«Lo sé», pensó Bill rememorando todos aquellos momentos en que Tom había dicho ‘a la mierda’ con esperar y había ido directo a lo que quería sin aguardar a nada ni nadie; «claro que lo sé». Era por eso que estaban juntos, porque su gemelo había mandado al cuerno todo prejuicio preestablecido en su mente y había dado un salto al abismo, llevándolo a él consigo. La mejor decisión de sus vidas.

—¿Crees que después, cuando me sienta mejor, podamos ir de nuevo a ese restaurante? —Preguntó Tom de la nada, haciendo que Bill le respondiera con un golpe en el brazo—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Responde eso tus inquietudes? —Fue la seca contestación de Bill, que a pesar de su violento acto, lo abrazó más de cerca y le depositó un suave beso sobre la frente.

—Cuarenta años juntos y me sigues pegando como cuando teníamos tres —refunfuñó Tom—. Le diré a mamá lo que hiciste... —Amenazó en voz baja, ganándose a cambio una carcajada.

—Pfff —se giró Bill, incapaz de contener las risas ante la idea de su madre, sobrepasando los sesenta años y aún detrás de sus pasos como si se trataran de niños pequeños. Que con todo, mejor era tomar en serio las amenazas de Tom, ya que Simone, a pesar de su avanzada edad, aún se mantenía tan lúcida como siempre y era capaz de regañarlos sin importarle que tuvieran más de veinte años sin vivir bajo su techo y sus reglas.

Quejarse era una acción inútil, porque ella respondía con un categórico “No me importa, siguen siendo mis hijos, tenga cinco o cincuenta, compórtense o yo me encargaré de ponerlos en orden” que zanjaba las discusiones sin oportunidad de replicar.

—Hagamos un trato —ofreció Bill—, comemos ahí si prometes no excederte y... —Alargó la pausa—. No decirle a mamá.

Tom se le pegó más, pasando ahora el brazo por su cintura y alineando sus pechos. —Acabas de hacer un trato del que no te puedes escapar.

Con la brisa del mar limpiando el mal aroma que los gases de Tom se empeñaban en mantener, además del golpear las olas que amortiguaba su ruido al salir de su trasero, los dos pronto cayeron en una suave modorra.

Así era la existencia. Porque con lo bueno, venía lo malo; que su amor fuera tan grande como para superar los embates que se les presentaban en el largo camino denominado vida, era todo lo que necesitaban para aferrarse a la esperanza de otros cuarenta años de felicidad al lado del otro.

Sanos o enfermos, su compromiso con el otro era más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
